


Haus Fire

by necrospider



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i saw a tumblr post and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrospider/pseuds/necrospider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt: "I want to read a fic where the fire alarm goes off in the HAUS (like, someone was smoking, nothing bad) and everyone has to get out in their pajamas and wait on the lawn.</p><p>and then Bitty has to explain why he sleeps in a Zimmermann shirt. "<br/>Is it technically a prompt if no one asked me to write it? who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haus Fire

Bitty was woken up by a shrill beeping coming from the kitchen and feet thumping down the stairs of the Haus. Blinking, he turned to the clock on his nightstand. The blinking display read 3:45 and he was momentarily distracted by the sight of Jack's sleeping face on his laptop screen. They'd passed out on Skype again last night. He pulled himself out of bed, grabbing Señor Bun from the pillow and sprinting down the stairs.

He somehow made it to the front yard without tripping over anything in the dark and opened the door to find the other residents of the Haus already spread across the grass. Chowder was sitting on the ground, his Sharks hoodie pulled up and obscuring most of his face. Ransom was sitting a few feet away with a sleepy Holster in his lap, gently carding his fingers through the larger man's hair. He was talking to Dex, who seemed way more awake than he should be at four in the morning.  Nursey was leaning on his shoulder with Lardo draped across his lap. She was holding a joint and they were alternating drags, passing it back and forth between them. 

"If y'all are gonna tell me you were smoking and set off the alarm in the middle of the night I might never speak to you again."

Lardo raises the hand with the joint in it. "Would it make this better or worse if I said it was just me and Nursey and that we were actually hotboxing my room?"

"Wait bro. I thought Shits broke the smoke detector in that room our frog year." Ransom whispers, trying valiantly not to wake up Holster, who stirs but doesn't contribute.

Chowder looks up and pushes his hood back. "I think he did, guys. The one that went off was in Jac- in my room."

Nursey drops his head toward his chest to look Lardo in the eye. "I told you we should've put a towel under the door." 

It's October and the middle of the night, so Bitty shivers when a cold wind blows through. He wraps his arms around himself, regretting the decision to wear just a t shirt and running shorts to bed. "Good Lord, y'all. If we know the Haus isn't on fire, can't we head inside?"

"But look at the stars, Bits! They're so pretty and I don't remember the last time I was out this late and sober enough to appreciate space."

Bitty shakes his head and sits on the ground next to Chowder, leaning into the goalie for warmth. Chowder, the angel that he is, wraps an arm around Bitty's shoulders and pulls him closer so he won't freeze. They all sit in silence, enjoying the quiet and the clear night.

"Guys. Why are we all wearing hockey shirts. Do none of us have other interests what is this?" Looking around, Bitty can see that Chow's right. He's in a Falcolners shirt, one that Jack sent him when they first got printed, saying he wanted his boyfriend to be the first person ever to wear an NHL t-shirt that said Zimmermann on the back. Chowder's in a Sharks sweatshirt, obviously. Nursey's wearing a longsleeved shirt that says "Andover Hockey" in big letters, Lardo and Dex are both in SMH t-shirts. Ransom and Holster are wearing matching Bruins sweatshirts that when they stand next to each other read "Just Married" where the names would be and "2012" for the number. They bought them their frog year, before they were dating and they still think it's hilarious. 

"Shit, Bits, where'd you get a Zimmermann shirt, I thought those weren't available yet?" They're not, Jack requested one early so he could give Bitty one when he went to Georgia in July, but he can't tell Lardo that.

"Oh, I bought it from eBay. Lord knows we've gotta support our friends!" He says it loudly, hoping no one notices the anxious note in his voice. They'd agreed not to tell either of the teams yet, because Jack didn't want to make them keep it a secret until he was ready to come out. "Lards, I know you've got a Harvard Law sweatshirt upstairs."

"Wait, Bitty don't you hate eBay? Last month you said you'd rather never skate again than try to bid on that cupcake pan." Bless Chowder's heart, he was actually listening.

Holster has woken up, and he's rubbing at his eyes. "Fuck, bro I left my contacts in." He shifts his head in Ransom's lap so he can look at Bitty. "He's right though, you say the auctions make you cry."

Nursey has somehow gotten Dex to wrap an arm around his shoulders and he's grinning. "Yeah, why did Jack send you one, but not the rest of us? Playing favorites, I see how it is."

"He could only get one?" It's weak and he knows it, but all he wants to do is fall asleep on Chowder, who is somehow the warmest person he's ever met. 

Eventually the boys drop it and one by one they fall asleep on the Haus lawn. Lardo is the last one asleep, and dunks her joint in a bottle of water she's found somewhere. 

 

In the morning, when Bitty goes back to his room, the laptop screen says "Call Ended" and he finds himself wondering when Jack woke up. He pulls out his phone and opens it to their last text conversation. ("Skype?" "Yeah babe, lemme find my laptop."), and starts a new message. "I want to tell Lardo. What do you think, babe?"


End file.
